pax_romanusfandomcom-20200213-history
Scientiae
The city of Scientiae is one of the High Cities of Romanus, the namesake for the house of Scientiae. The city of Scientiae and the surrounding regions and territories are ruled by High Lord and Lady of the House of Scientiae; they are High Lord Scientiaeus Attis and High Lady Scientiaeus Invidia. The city is located in the far South-west of the empire. While not particularly close to any rivers, the city of scientiae was built on top of a massive underground lake. Fed by hundreds of mountain streams, the lake's freshwater supply would on any given day be estimated to supply the empires water demand twice over. Scientiae began as a simple farming village, but when a massive vein of Arcanic Crystal was discovered in the nearby mountains the village grew almost overnight into the massive city it is today. Now, the mining of the vein has been largely monopolized by 3 mining organizations, one owned by the high lord, herself. Still, people come from across the empire in hopes of finding an unclaimed vein of crystal and striking it rich, others come to offer the necessary trades and luxuries such wealth generates. The House of Scientiae As the seat of the House of Scientiae, the city and surrounding territories bear the colors of the House of their High Lord: Red and Green. The Great Three There are three primary mining organizations in scientiae: High Lord's Mining, a mining organization owned and operated by none other than the Scientian High Lord Laurem, herself. Jupiter United, a mining organization owned and operated by, Salien Duin,Aria Kelkian, Karis Hynn, Falena Iliror, and Tannaeth Aefar. Vulcan, a mining organization owned and operated by Elwin Farmenor. Scientific benefits of the Arcane Boom The Arcane Boom has brought about many new and fascinating inventions, including the creation of Frost Boxes, Fire plates, Fireboxes, and the establishment of an empire spanning message system. Notable Locations The House of the Broken God: Undoubtedly the most famous site within Scientiae, the House of the Broken God is the largest temple to Juno in all of Romanus. The Deminarcane: This complex from the Seventh Age houses the Conclaves headquarters. Steps of Mars: This monolithic shrine to Mars in Scientiae is thousands of years old and a wonder to behold. Underground waters are directed here and pumped to the top of the structure where they cascaded down steps into the pool below. It is also the headquarters of the Servant's of Leboda. Host Tower of Scientiae. The Host Tower of the Arcane was the site of real power in the city until shortly before the northern war. The tower has recently been regulated to a school of magic. The tower itself resembles a tree with four "limbs" (spires) and exudes a magical aura that many residents find so uncomfortable that they purposely avoid looking at it. The Tenassar Saddleworks: This company made some of the most famous saddles in Romanus. Supposedly, the owner, Jason Tenassar, could make a saddle for any animal, from rabbits to dragons. Rat Alley Rat Alley is narrow alley crowded by trash, such as crates, and lined on both sides by low storehouses. It is the perfect place for thieves in hiding. Academy of the Drawn Sword The Academy of the Drawn Sword is a secret school dedicated to teaching warriors advanced sword fighting techniques. It is also the headquarters of the Lord's Council The Needle is a massive and ancient tower on the outskirts of Scientiae. It is rumored to be the headquarters of the Order of Dust. Inns The Wandering Wyvern The Black Boar The Old Talking Ox The Sign of the Dreaming Dragon The Ringed Nose The Cutlass Seven Sails Inn Notable Shops Give Me Wings to Fly Well-Dressed Wizard Kaladon's Curiousities Tollendell Armory Dallyn Fletcher & Bowyer Other Red Dragon Trading Post, a mercantile company on the South Side. Clearlight, a run-down temple to Ceres and base of the Coin Blade gang. Cliffside Cranny, a hole in the city wall. Darkened Temple, headquarters of the Jerome's Vow Bloodrun, Piers, and Reavers' Run, streets in the city. Baliver's House of Horses, a stablehouse. Notable Inhabitants Duncan of the north, the leader of the Blacktalons Xaros Tenar, General of the 1st scientian legion Uras the bold, High priest of the house of the broken god. Jason Tenassar, owner of the Tenassar Saddleworks Rabin amiar, a skilled horse breeder and horseman Owners of Jupiter United ('one of the Great Three): * Salien Duin * Aria Kelkian * Karis Hynn * Falena Iliror * Tannaeth Aefar Elwin Farmenor, owner and operater of '''Vulcan ('one of the Great Three). Organizations Blacktalons: A criminal ring which contends with the shadows for control of the cities underground. Jerome's Vow: An order of vigilantes/criminals. Night Maks: little is known concerning this new organization. Coin Blade Gang: A new gang of thieves. '''High Lord's Mining, a mining organization owned and operated by none other than the Scientian High Lord Laurem, herself. Jupiter United, a mining organization owned and operated by, Salien Duin,Aria Kelkian, Karis Hynn, Falena Iliror, and Tannaeth Aefar. Vulcan, a mining organization owned and operated by Elwin Farmenor. Category:City Category:Cities Category:Houses